


Seeing colors...

by MarauderGirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Incest, M/M, Miyacest Week 2020, My shitty writing 💕, Not Beta Read, Sibling Incest, TsumuSamu2020, TsumuSamu2020 (Day 1), someday i'll learn how to write pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderGirl/pseuds/MarauderGirl
Summary: Atsumu and Osamu always had a life full of color, until they didn't...
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 15
Kudos: 125





	Seeing colors...

**Author's Note:**

> Miyacest Week 2020 (TsumuSamu2020)
> 
> Day 1 - Soulmate AU
> 
> I tried my best... if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, I don't mind people telling me...

In this world everyone got their colors once they saw their soulmate for the first time. Most of the population tended to meet them once they were adults, but there was a small percentage who were lucky enough to meet their life-partners at a young age… and there were the unlucky, people who just lived and died without ever seeing any color, or the ones that met their soulmates too young to tell whom it was...

The Miya twins were part of the latter category, both had never looked at a world in different shades of gray. Their world had always been a splash of colors.

Even if most people considered them unlucky, they never understood it. They didn’t have **the longing** that those people felt. The drive that would make people search for their soulmate. Looking for the person that completed them. Dreaming of the person that would kill their loneliness.

They had their colors, and what was even more crucial, they had each other.

Atsumu never cared when his teammates hated him, or when other people pitied him for his lack of soulmate. He liked saying what was on his mind and even if he got hated by the whole world, he would always have ‘samu. He didn’t need a stinky soulmate.

They could fight and fight, but they would also make up in no time. Usually it was Osamu’s job to be the bigger person and break the tension for them to make up. Osamu didn’t mind, their fights were petty enough to solve it that way. And to Atsumu, they would keep growing up together and be a great duo on volley and nothing in the world would keep them apart. 

So they were fine, even without soulmates they still had each other… until they didn’t.

~ ~ ~

After they graduate highschool, the period before college started was their worst. They fight constantly, even things they usually wouldn’t. 

In Osamu’s mind, Atsumu is the instigator of every little fight they’ve gotten into and he is reaching his breaking point… He is tired of walking in eggshells around his twin, who seeks a fight any chance he gets…

Atsumu can’t help being mad. Even if Osamu had told him more than a year prior that he wouldn’t continue volleyball… He has issues. He understands it. He understands his brother's desire for another career choice, but emotionally? He can’t… even after all the time Osamu gave him, he still can’t process the feelings he has. So did what he did best. He spoke his mind and was an asshole to Osamu until the day before he had to move out into his chosen campus.

On that day, they fight again. But this fight feels like a dam breaking. It’s even worse than the fight they had in their second year, when Osamu first told him. Both say hurtful things that they don’t mean, and start to get physical, but being home means their parents are present. And they do not allow them to fight with their fists. Both twins need to release their tension in some way, but can’t. So each storms out their own way. They sleep in total silence ignoring the other.

When Atsumu wakes up, Osamu is already gone.

~ ~ ~

A week passes, and Atsumu stops seeing orange. They haven’t talked.

Two weeks pass and Atsumu stops seeing purple. They still haven’t talked.

Three weeks pass and Atsumu stops seeing green. They still have not talked.

In the fourth week, he loses his blue. He’s scared. He’s losing his colors one by one, and he misses Osamu. This fight was different, he knows he’s in the wrong and Osamu is telling him he will not apologize first. Atsumu needs to do it, but he doesn’t know how.

In the fifth week, he loses his red and he goes to ‘samu.

He takes the first shinkansen of the day, and goes to his twin’s campus. Thanks to their parents he has Osamu’s schedule, but he doesn't know where to go.

He's completely lost wandering through the college grounds. Until a stranger greets him. It’s Osamu’s classmate... who, after chatting for a while, is kind enough to explain the campus layout and where he could find Osamu. It takes him no time to arrive at the building where his brother is supposed to be.

As he waits, he thinks about his apology. He has a few ideas of what he needs to say, but he’s not completely sure Osamu will accept them.

 _“Maybe I should just do dogeza and plead forgiveness.”_ He thinks in a deprecating way. He is dreading their meeting, but also excited at the prospect of it.

After some time passes, people start leaving the building. He keeps an eye out for Osamu in the sea of people that’s coming out. Finally, when it seems most of the people have passed through, he sees him.

“SA-” He starts screaming, but stops abruptly. He regained his colors. He starts looking around just to be sure. Yes, he can see them. Every single color he had lost is back. He starts crying without meaning to. He feels overwhelmed. He kneels and starts crying really hard.

“‘Tsumu”

He looks up, and sees Osamu's crying face.

“Sam-samu” Atsumu says with a broken voice. “I’m so- sorry”

“‘Tsumu, it’s alright” Osamu replies with a smiling face. “I guess you also got them back?”

“Yes!” Atsumu answers grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> ... they go to a private place to kiss and explore each other. They keep it a secret to everyone until both have stable careers.
> 
> They break the news to their parents over dinner.
> 
> Osamu: “We’re soulmates”
> 
> Atsumu: “... the romantic kind”
> 
> And then they wait for hell to break loose.


End file.
